


Holiday Cheer

by SunsetRose92



Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Give Adrien a proper Christmas, Gorilla is pro Adrienette, Gorilla knows more than he lets on, Make Mama Agreste a good Mama, Nathalie has an expensive sweet tooth, nostalgic Gorilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRose92/pseuds/SunsetRose92
Summary: Chhristmas is coming and this year should be the best. He's going to make sure of it.
Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> No names for the chocolatier casue I don't know any. Fluffy piece. Enjoy!

Christmas was fast approaching. Mid November in Paris was already very festive but nothing compared to what it would be like once December started.He looked around, trying to picture in his head. He loved Christmas. In his mind, three types of memories tried to fight for dominance, leaving him with a mixture of Sadness, wistfulness and nostalgia.

First were his memories of Christmas in his childhood home with maman and papa.A Christmas tree with mismatched decorations collected over several years, carols belted out of tune as maman danced with papa around the living room, Maman’s special turkey and pumpkin soup, presents carefully wrapped and placed under the tree…He could tell whether Maman or Papa had wrapped them because Maman’s were always badly wrapped with bright beautiful bows and Papa’s were wrapped with the care and precision of a clock maker. It was full of love and happiness.

Then there were his first Christmases at the Agreste Mansion. The celebrations were both different and similar from the ones at home. Christmas trees carefully decorated with matching everything,,much much bigger than the little one at home. Gifts under the biggest one, expensive and professionally wrapped of course. A wonderful dinner made by the Agreste’s personal chef. The only remotely “homemade” thing at that table had been Madame Agreste’s attempts at Christmas cookies, misshapen and obviously decorated by a very enthusiastic Adrien. He chuckled remembering Gabriel’s face when he spotted his flour and icing covered son.

But there was love and laughter and that’s what really mattered anyways. He and Nathalie had been invited every year (at Adrien’s insistence) since their families lived too far away.

And then Madame Agreste vanished and took with her the love, the laughter and the warmth in that mansion.Last Christmas was proof of that fact. Adrien’s desolated face when his father refused to celebrate still haunted him. So did the fear when he disappeared. Thank all the Gods above and below he was found safe and sound in the end. Still…

This year. This year he was going to make sure Adrien had the Christmas he deserved. Which is why he was out on his free day, on a cold November day, in the most exclusive chocolaterie in Paris. Perhaps a few of her favourite dark chocolate and cerise bonbons will persuade Nathalie to help him…reorganize…monsieur Agreste’s schedule for the holidays so father and son can have a proper celebration. And if she couldn’t be persuaded…

He might have to take an unplanned trip to the best boulangerie in all of Paris. If memory serves him well, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng was quite a creative and resourceful miss. He had a hunch that Marinette cared much for Adrien. As much as he seem to care for her anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome but not mandatory. Merry Christmas y'all!


End file.
